Risky Business
by lostinthewords
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth spend the night together before his deployment.


"I can't believe you're leaving in just a few days. We've only been married a few months."

Henry rolled over, taking her with him so he hovered over her. He didn't want to think about his upcoming deployment. His lips descended onto his wife's, these next few days were all about them. They had enough food, so they didn't have to leave and anything else they wanted could be delivered. He was not to leave the bed until absolutely necessary.

She kissed him back, deciding this was a better use of the time they had left. There was no use in dwelling on what is to come.

"When I get back we can start our lives together. We can travel to all the places we want, adventure into the city. Spend all day in bed, our live will be ours." He said, his voice low and husky.

The kissed deepened, his tongue drawing moans from deep within her. She shivered when his hand ran down her side, hitching her leg over his hip. He thrusted against her, their clothes doing little to hide their arousal. She found she could not stop her hips from rolling into his again and again, attempting to soothe the want growing inside but only fanning the flames higher.

He sucked on her pulse at her neck, her nipples pebbling through her cotton shirt.

She was desperate to feel the heat of his skin against hers and the friction her body craved but she couldn't let go of him. Her fingers trailed down the firm breadth of his chest, committing the feeling to memory, gathering the edges of his shirt, she pushed it over his shoulders. He let go long enough to pull his arms through, leaving the shirt hanging around his neck. Sitting back on his knees, he pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Her wetness caught his eye and hunger took over him.

Elizabeth squealed when Henry ripped her pajamas off, leaving her exposed to the cool air. His tongue flicked out to taste her. Her hands fisted in the sheets as she fought the urge to thrust her hips up. She loved when he teased her, building her up slowly. He knew exactly how to push her to the edge and keep her there. He was just getting started.

He lapped at her juices as they flowed, relishing the taste on his tongue. Holding her hips down he sucked on her clit eliciting a moan the neighbors were sure to hear.

She whimpered and looked down wondering why he pulled away. She found him staring back at her intensely, a mix of love and lust filled his eyes.

"You know what else we get to do when I come back?"

Unable to form any words she hummed in response.

"Start our family." The idea lit something inside her, he saw her clench around nothing.

"Oh you like that idea don't you?" He lightly ran his fingers on the outside of her lips, playing with her wetness pooling at her center.

"Henry," she rasped.

Knowing she was at her breaking point he took pity on her and doubled his efforts. The sensation was too much, his mouth on her clit and tongue against her spot she lost all control of her body. She writhed as he drove her to the ultimate pleasure. Her vision went black, body splintered and her scream caught in her throat.

Her mind devoid of words, she reached with one clumsy hand to cup his jaw and guide him up so she could kiss him. He lowered himself, letting his weight trap her between him and the mattress. She swept her hands down his chest, lower until she encountered his pants, hooking her fingers in his waistband she shucked them off, finally giving her access to touch him properly.

Her long slender fingers curled around him, squeezing gently to elicit a moan from him. She would never tired of hearing that sound. Her actions spurring him on, he removed her shirt and latched on to what skin his warm lips connected with first.

Teasing her, he lined himself up to her entrance, lightly running his tip along her folds.

"Just imagine us doing this without any barriers. No pills, nothing to prevent us to from creating a life."

She flipped them over, taking control she rubbed herself against him, coating him in her wetness. His tip rubbed against her clit, sending sparks through her. Slowly, she sank down, reveling in the feeling of being filled up.

"I hope they have your heart and eyes," she said as she ground against him. His heartbeat drummed against her hands splayed across his chest for leverage.

"They?" He smirked. So she'd been thinking about this and wanted more than one.

"I've always pictured at least two." She felt him twitch inside of her with a glint in his eyes, "you like that idea huh?"

"I can't-" she clenched around him, "-fuck-" he gritted out, "-wait."

He surged up, pulling her flush against him so she was sitting on his lap. His arms banded around her, strong and safe; one supported her while the other buried in her hair, angling her in any direction of his choosing. He nuzzled her neck, needing every part of him to be touching her. Drinking her in he focused on her creamy skin and full breasts. Her breath hitched as he latched onto a nipple, gently biting and sucking on it.

"Your breasts will swell. I can't wait to watch you breast feed."

Elizabeth's hands were no longer idle, flying to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, holding him against her.

"Maybe I'll try some when the time comes." His hand snaked between them and splayed across her flat stomach. "Everyone will know we did _it._ Your body will be the undeniable proof."

She jerked against him. "yes," she hissed.

He smirked, "Do you think they'll picture it?"

"I think they already know but they'll be physical proof of how much we love each other."

She wanted this now, she didn't want him to leave. The life they were promised was right in front of them, just out of reach. It was full of love and adventure. Henry was the first person she saw a future with; before him she didn't think she'd get her happy ever after but he showed her she deserved it. She wasn't a godly woman but she sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, keep her husband safe, bring him home so they can have everything they envisioned.

He rested his forehead on hers as they breathed together, both taking in a moment. His wife was scared, they both were. Promises died before they reached his tongue, safety was not guaranteed overseas.

Her nails scrabbled for purchase at his back, doubtless leaving marks. His rhythm stuttered, hips jerking up into her. She cried out as he hit her deepest depth, feeling full, possessed, wanton, _loved_. Every nerve ending was singing, the coil in her core tightening, threatening to snap.

His fingers brushed through her curls, finding her clit, that was the final pull her body needed for the coil to snap. The explosion of her pleasure sent shock waves out, clenching around his length and with a stifled roar he pulsed inside her as his own orgasm took over.

He collapsed onto his back and she went with him, the soft sea of blankets breaking their fall. Each felt the other's heart pounding through their chest in sync, the only piece of hope they had to cling onto in that moment.


End file.
